The Ash Conspiracy II: An Endless Journey (discontinued)
by ChocoChipKitty
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE ASH CONSPIRACY: DOWN IN FLAMES. Team Rocket's not finished yet, and things get worse when they attack the government. Ash Ketchum & the other Chosen trainers have banded together, but as TR hunts them down, the boundaries of life & death are crossed. And a certain trio we all know and love plays an interesting role... T for blood. Poke/Contest/Wishful/Ikari/AmourTwin
1. Chapter One: Pretty Much a Prologue

_**She bites her lip, smiles, and opens up the laptop. The sun's rays wash the room in a bright morning light. A young brunette girl stands next to her. The two look almost identical. **_

_**Her eye sparkle with excitement. **_

_**There is no hesitation. She's waited for this. **_

_**Immediately, she begins to type. **_

**... **

**Okay! Deep breath, deep breath, I can do this... **

**All right! Yes! I can **_**do**_** this! **

**Okay... **

**WLCOME ONE, WELCOME ALL TOOOOOOOO... The Ash Conspiracy: An Endless Journey! **

**I'm so totally psyched that I actually made it through the first book and can now officially start the second! :D of course, I've gotta thank all of you guys who reviewed for me (250+ reviews?! Insane!) for being my motivation to keep going. ;·) **

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION, ALL! EVERYONE! ****HEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**** If you haven't read **_**The Ash Conspiracy: Down in Flames, **_**do be aware that THAT fic comes before THIS one.**__**This story is the SEQUEL to that one. So if you haven't read **_**The Ash Conspiracy: Down in Flames, **_**go read it now, otherwise you'll get totally lost trying to make sense of this one! **

**Thank you. Glad that's over. Okay, moving on! Let's do the disclaimer! **

**Gary: Kit doesn't own Pokémon. If she did, I'd probably have died about as many times as Ash did in the movies and in far bloodier, more brutal ways, considering her fanfics... *shudders* **

**True, true. You probably would've. And if I DID own Pokémon, Typhlosion8 would be vice president of the company and Cindy the Cyndaquil would be our secretary. PikaGelly would be the manager, because I'm no good at organizing things and if I tried to be manager I'd fail miserably and the whole company would go down in flames... SEE WHAT I DID THERE?! "Down in Flames"?! SEE THAT?! **

**Gary: *sarcastic tone* Ha, ha, ha. Yes we did. Soooooooo funny, Kit. **

**Gary, shut up. **

**So, yeah, if I owned Pokémon I'd probably just stick with being in charge and taking all the credit for everything, let PikaGelly do the managing... **

**But we don't need to worry about that, since I actually don't own Pokémon, anyway... **

**Cindy: =.= **

**All right! Let's get this story started! And I decided to kick it off with a scene that will shock you and scare you and possibly make you want to almost cry, so brace yourself! **

**... **

The night sky was dark, but the stars illuminated the world well enough; the full moon, as well, lit up the scape of Sootopolis City so that Steven Stone, Champion of the Hoenn region, had no problem seeing everything around him.

Well, _almost _everything.

There were just a few things he missed - out-of-place objects obscured by darkness and overlooked by many a pair of eyes, including Steven's own that night. Some were simple, unimportant objects; those which wouldn't have much effect on him one way or the other, such as the small Glameow that perched in a tree just above his head, sleeping soundly.

Others were more important objects that his eyes missed, but even had he noticed these, he wouldn't have seen the importance in them: objects that were, if you will, hidden in plain sight. Such as the door to a house that he passed, hanging slightly ajar, not blown open by the wind but left open by the person who had left the house only minutes earlier, who had not quite closed it. The open door carried a meaning no one would have known or managed to guess.

And then there were the things that he was unlucky to overlook. Because if he had noticed them, then perhaps the night would have gone in a very different way. Perhaps it would have ended quite differently than it did. These were things such as the four shadowed figures crouched in an alleyway just up ahead of him.

But he didn't notice - and that cost him. Badly.

Steven, however, knew none of this. So he kept walking, eyes darting back and forth across the cityscape, taking in what he could of the urban area around him in the full moon's light.

It was one o'clock am. Steven shouldn't have been awake; this, he knew, yet here he was walking the streets, rather than in his bed.

The reason was simple: Steven was sleepless. It was Thursday night, and the quickly approaching Friday morning (or, if you thought about it, the Friday morning that was already upon him) came with a 6:00 am hastily scheduled emergency meeting which Steven was in no way looking forward to. But, nevertheless, he had attempted to go to bed somewhat early so he wouldn't be completely exhausted when 6am came.

Of course, it just _had _to be one of those sleepless nights where he couldn't seem to drift off no matter what he did. Finally, come 1am, Steven felt like he had tried everything, and yet he was no closer to falling asleep.

So he thought to himself, _maybe a midnight walk will help. _After all, it was an awfully warm night, given Hoenn's subtropical climate and the fact that it was early May, so the weather was warming up. Not a bad night at all for a stroll. He had eased himself out of the bed in Wallace's guest room - Steven had told his friend that he could stay in a hotel room just like the rest of the Elite were that night, but Wallace had insisted he stay with him - and been careful not to let the front door creak as he stepped outside, not wanting to wake Wallace. And now here he was, Champion of the Hoenn region, just casually walking through the streets and enjoying the peace he had.

He knew Lance wouldn't have approved. Actually, none of the other Champions probably would have. And the Elite Four - particularly Wallace, considering the fact that they were such close friends, and had been since childhood - wouldn't be happy that he'd just gone off for a walk in the middle of the night without any protection, any G-Men agents or even any of his Pokémon (he had left them at Wallace's home; they were all fast asleep). He knew it was never a good idea to go out alone at night, especially as a Champion - a huge political icon and government figure for the entire Hoenn region.

But right now, Steven didn't really care. He was feeling lighthearted. What was the worst that could happen, anyway?

Steven's hands casually rested in his pockets. He was just as perfectly dressed and polished as usual; even climbing out of bed to go for a stroll at 1:00 in the morning, Champion Steven Stone never failed to look perfectly groomed in doing so.

"My," he murmured aloud, but quietly; when he was alone, he had a tendency of thinking aloud to himself. "What a quiet night it is tonight."

It was true. Save for the blowing of the wind and Steven's own soft and barely audible footsteps, not a sound penetrated the silence of Sootopolis City that night.

Suddenly, Steven stopped.

He turned. Slowly. Casting his eyes over the cityscape, as if searching for something. He could have sworn he had heard something.

Yet his eyes found nothing; so, attempting to shake it off, Steven continued his walk.

But he was left feeling a bit jumpy, so after a few seconds, Steven decided he had better go home - he was beginning to get somewhat sleepy, anyway, so the walk was doing its job.

He hurried in the direction of Wallace's house with quick, long strides, and each step seemed more urgent, more rushed.

Steven was getting a bad feeling.

He had not taken ten more steps when it happened.

In seconds, he was shoved from behind and pinned to the ground. He was rendered helpless.

Steven tried to cry out, but his shout for help was silenced by a beefy hand covering his mouth. Helpless, unable to move or shout, and without his Pokémon, Steven was dragged into a nearby alleyway. Whoever was holding him slammed him up against a wall, knocking the breath out of him.

"Why, hello there, mister Champion," a deep, surly voice snarled. "My, my. So helpless. It's quite a good feeling, you know, to have such a powerful figure completely at one's mercy." He laughed derisively.

Steven could see his attackers now: four large, muscular men in dark black clothing with cruel, sadistic smiles. The worst part, however, was the logo on their uniforms: each wore a large, red "R" on his shirt, the symbol of Team Rocket.

"Team... Rocket," Steven choked out. The man holding him shoved him harder up against the wall. He was finding it hard to breathe.

"Why, yes. How observant of you." This time it was one of the other men.

Steven was shoved harder up against the wall.

Harder.

Harder.

Eventually, the pressure was too great. He felt something inside his chest _crack, _and pain exploded through his chest. Steven cried out, but the city of Sootopolis was fast asleep. No one heard him.

"Ooh, it seems I've broken a rib of yours," the man cackled. "Oopsie." He smirked and pressed harder. Steven felt another _crack, _but this time he didn't cry out - the Rocket was pushing him so hard, he could hardly breathe.

"You see, Steven," the man hissed, coming closer so he was in his face, "Team Rocket needs many things if we're to take over Napaj. Fear is one of them, and that's already done. The people of Napaj are _terrified_ of us - you know that well enough, don't you, Steven?"

Steven didn't respond. His face was a deep purplish-red now.

"But the second thing we need," the Rocket continued, "is to weaken the government. You Champions. You're our main threat. We need to shake up the Champions and the G-Men, scare them, weaken them."

Steven was beginning to get a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew where this was going.

"And what better way to shake up the G-Men," the Rocket said with false, sugary sweetness, "than to take one of their Champions? Hold 'im hostage? Hmm, let's see, how about the Hoenn region Champion - that seems like a good idea, don't you think?"

"Looks like it's your lucky day, Steven," one of the other Rockets laughed.

The man holding him raised a fist and, still pinning him to the wall, punched him _hard _in the chest. Steven groaned as he felt several more of his ribs crack beneath he sheer force of the blow. With another cruel laugh, the Rocket flung him to the ground, where he lay dazed and helpless. Pain shot through his chest whenever he tried to move - sharp, biting, unbearable pain. The men gathered around him, and began to beat him ruthlessly, without mercy.

One of the men grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall again. Steven's head smacked the wall, and pain shot through his chest. He moaned.

The man dropped him, and two of the other men began to pummel Steven with both hands, their hard fists slamming brutally into his body over and over again. Steven choked and gasped for air. He tasted blood in his mouth.

The men were laughing now. Enjoying it. Steven heard it all in a daze. The only thing that wasn't blurred was the absolute _pain _of it all. _That _he felt clearly.

One punched him hard in the face. One grabbed his arm and twisted it backward, resulting in a pained wail - but he knew that the city was fast asleep; no one could have heard his helpless cry. One planted his foot on Steven's chest, digging his heel into the Hoenn Champion's broken ribcage. This time, Steven only gasped in pain. He saw spots dance in front of his eyes. Pain blocked out everything else.

He felt himself lifted roughly off the ground and dragged out of the alleyway.

He felt as his body was tossed carelessly into the road, skidding across the pavement, his skin scraping against the rough blacktop. He moaned in pain.

Several moments later, he heard a voice calling his name, but it was distant, so distant...

As a familiar face appeared over him and a familiar voice cried his name desperately, Steven Stone felt his world slowly begin to fade.

...

Wallace woke because he was thirsty.

He sat up groggily from his bed and stumbled out of his room and into the kitchen, where he pulled out a glass and began to fill it from the sink. He didn't bother to check the guest room as he passed it, for he was assured that Steven must have been sleeping soundly, and didn't want to disturb his friend.

He was glad that the meeting the next morning was to be held in Sootopolis City - his hometown, and where he had been the Gym Leader before he rose to the position of Elite Four member. With all that had been happening lately, Wallace was _not _in the mood for travel, and it was a relief to be able to sleep in the comfort of his own bed even amidst all of the chaos.

The hotel that the other Champions and Elite Four (besides Steven) were staying in wasn't too far from Wallace's own home - about five minutes' walk. The building where they'd be meeting in was farther away than that, but still not too far. Despite the city's size, everything in Sootopolis City always seemed very close. That was one of the reasons why Wallace liked it so much. It was cozy, not to mention easy to get around in.

Suddenly, Wallace paused, thinking he heard something.

He reached out and turned off the faucet, stopping the water flow.

After a few moments of tense silence, he heard it again - a cry of pain.

A _human _cry of pain.

Wallace's eyes widened. "What... what could that..."

He set down his glass and hurried over to the front door, pushing it open and stepping outside.

There it was again - but no, it was different this time. This time, instead of a cry, all Wallace heard was a low, agonized moan. It was masculine, he could hear that much - but there was something else about it. Something _familiar. _As if he knew the voice, but couldn't quite place his finger on how or where from or whom it might have belonged to.

"Hello?" Wallace called out, somewhat hesitant.

No response.

Wallace stepped out onto the street. "Hello?" he called again, slightly louder this time.

There it was again. The moaning. Whoever it was out there was clearly in a lot of pain. Then he heard cruel laughter.

Wallace's eyes darted around, and then he saw it: the figure of a person, lying faceup, crumpled and motionless in the street. Above the person stood four huge, muscular men in dark uniforms.

They had attacked him. Ganged up on him.

Wallace's eyes widened. He raced forward, toward the group of men and the figure on the ground, and as he did, he saw something that terrified him: the man lying on the ground had pale blue hair. A familiar shade of pale blue.

_That_ _hair_...

_That_ _voice... _

_No_...

"No," Wallace breathed, horrified. _It can't be. _Surely Steven was sleeping peacefully in the guest room in Wallace's house? Surely this couldn't be him, beaten senseless and lying motionless on the street in the middle of the night?

Wallace saw his face, and his suspicions were confirmed, much to his horror. "Steven!" he gasped, shock and fear shown clearly on his face. Turning to the men, his voice rose. "What have you _done _to him?!"

The men turned toward him. There was a logo on their uniforms, but Wallace didn't notice it. His focus was on Steven, his best friend, beaten nearly to death.

"Would you look at that," one man laughed. "We got another Elite comin' our way. Should we get this one, too?"

In seconds, he was slammed to the ground, helpless.

Wallace's eyes darted to the man on the ground. He was sure it was Steven - absolutely, horribly certain.

_What... what are they... they "got him," what does that... _

_No, they can't mean... Steven can't... he can't be... _

"No need to kill 'im or anything. We gots his friend - we's done our job." One of the men shrugged.

"It'd be fun to beat 'im up some, though."

"Good point. Let's see how Mister Elite Four likes a good beatin', eh?"

Wallace gasped in pain as a fist connected with his cheek, smashing his face into the ground. He heard laughter, and then it happened again. Then he was lifted and slammed up against the wall of a building. He felt a couple of his ribs crack.

Wallace cried out in absolute pain. Another punch to the face, and he cried out again, weaker this time.

They dropped him, laughed some more, and Wallace heard Steven's weak, desperate moans as they grabbed his battered, broken body.

He tried to move, but the pain in his chest was unbearable. Finally, Wallace struggled to his feet. Blood dripped down the side of his face, and the front of his shirt was soaked red, but he didn't even notice.

The men were gone.

And so was Steven.

But what was the most horrifying was what they had left behind: made with some sort of paint, and left right in the middle of the street, was a _black handprint_.

"S-Steven..."

Wallace shook his head in disbelief as he made the connection and realized who the men had been and what had happened. His face twisted with horror.

"No..."

**... **

**So, there you go. Yeah. I'm kicking off TACAEJ with THIS kind of craziness. I guess I don't need to warn you to be prepared (or, in my case, SUPER EXCITED) for worse later on! *evil grin* **

**Gary: *muttering* Kit, you are having WAY too much fun with this... **

**Well, 'course I am! It's a fun job! **

**Don't forget to review... *thinks of Ty8's review* she's not gonna like me for this... PikaGelly or Patient 0 Zero or QUEENSPELLER either, probably... or ANYONE, for that matter... *shudders* anyway, BYE GUYS! See you next chappie! And I promise I'll try not to throw myself on any more random temporary discontinuations that last about one week! :D **

**(I know... I'm weird..) **

**... **

_**She closes it and give a satisfied sigh. **_

_**"Finished it?" The brunette beside her smiles warmly. **_

_**"Yes I did, May," she says happily. "Yes I did." **_

_**"Great! Now, I'm hungry..." May frowns. **_

_**She laughs. "Yeah, me too." **_

_**She gets up, and the two rush out of the room excitedly. Moments later, a brown-haired boy enters the room. He walks over to the computer and smirks. **_

_**Then he closes it. He leaves. **_

_**And all is quiet. **_


	2. Chapter Two: Fashionably Late

**Hello, my wonderful readers! Happy Monday! **

**So, here's chapter two... which I am pretty proud of! I think you guys'll ((*really!*) like this one. And by the way, I just thought I'd let you know that this starts about eight days after the last chapter of TACDIF. **

**Enjoy! **

**... **

**... **

**CHAPTER TWO: "Fashionably" Late **

**... **

**... **

It wasn't far, but it felt like he was walking miles.

Wallace finally reached the house and dragged himself inside, still somewhat in shock from what just happened. Blood dripped from his shirt onto the ground as he did. Some part of him recognized the half-full glass of water sitting by the sink, remembering the reason he'd woken in the first place.

Wallace's phone was down the hallway, on the nightstand beside his bed. He needed to call Lance. Needed to tell him, somehow. Wallace felt as though his feet were made of lead as he made his way to his bedroom.

He never made it.

Exhausted by a lack of sleep (let's not forget it was 1 a.m.) and weakened by the fight, Wallace had not taken five more steps when he collapsed and fell to the floor with a _thud._

...

Six-thirty.

If there was one thing Steven was, it was punctual. But it was six-thirty, and he still wasn't there.

Now, Wallace was different. _He_ had a habit of being "fashionably late." But thirty minutes was far more than fashionably late.

And Lance was starting to worry.

He'd tried calling. Neither of them answered. He called both of their cells and then Wallace's house phone - nothing.

Glacia's eyes were watery and full of worry - even fear - for Steven and Wallace both. She'd known Wallace for awhile, and they were good friends. She was also very close with Steven, as she had been a member of the Elite Four for his entire tenure as Champion thus far.

Bruno's expression was characteristically stoic. Knowing him personally, Lance was well aware that Bruno was far more emotional than he let people see, and the Indigo Champion was certain that Bruno was in a turmoil of feelings at the moment. But his expression never faltered.

Flint was quite obviously upset. Caitlin seemed somewhat nonchalant, but Lance saw fear in her eyes. Will looked like he didn't know whether to be scared or angry. And all of the other Elite Four members in the room each had their own unique expression painted on their face as well.

Diantha's typical angelic smile was gone. Alder seemed angry, but scared, too. And Lance himself almost didn't know _what_ to feel.

But Cynthia...

Cynthia was definitely the worst off out of all of them.

She was wringing her hands, her expression full of fear, and Lance thought he saw tears in her eyes. She was uncharacteristically pale, and though she didn't say a word, Lance knew there were a million awful questions swirling around in her mind.

Lance stood up from his seat at the head of the table.

"I'm going to Wallace's house," he said quietly.

Cynthia immediately stood up. "I - I'll go with you," she blurted out.

"No." Lance shook his head. He was preparing for the worst, and if the worst had happened, he did _not_ want Cynthia to have to see that. "I'm going alone."

Cynthia bit her lip and sat back down. No one else questioned him. Taking this as permission, Lance continued.

"Stay here. No one leaves this building, am I clear?" A chorus of "yes" and a few silent nods answered him. "All right. If I don't come back..." He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If I don't come back, expect the worst."

And on that happy note, he whirled around sharply and left the room.

...

Serena gazed at Ritchie. He had a sweet face - it reminded her of Ash, but there was something... _different_ about it. She smiled to herself.

For two awful days, Ritchie had remained unconscious. He wasn't any closer to death - this was a relief. But none of them knew when he would recover. _If_ he recovered. Serena shuddered at the mere thought.

But he'd come to consciousness a few days ago, and even though he was weak and death was still a threat, it was an immense relief.

Brock had done the serious medical work, but Serena, knowing a little about it and being an excellent caretaker, had elected herself Ritchie's personal nurse. The thought kind of made her laugh, but it was true: she had been taking care of him since he'd gotten the injury. And he wasn't a bad person at all to talk to, either.

Ritchie was funny. He was sweet, and he was a lot like Ash, but more mature. Serena smiled. Like Ash's twin, almost. His redheaded twin.

Gently, absently, she reached out and brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. Then her fingers trailed over his hair, and she fingered the auburn strands.

"Nnngh..." Ritchie shifted in his sleep. Serena quickly drew her hand back.

"Ritchie," she said gently. "You awake?"

"Ungh... S... Serena?" He gazed up at her, his expression unfocused. "Y-Yeah..."

Serena reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle. Tipping it forward and cupping her hand, she let a few small white pills tumble out. Serena handed one to Ritchie and put the rest back.

"Here. Painkiller."

He nodded, accepting it, and swallowed the pill.

Serena sighed, falling back onto the canvas floor of the tent she and Ritchie were in. She had hardly left the temporary structure in all of the eight days they'd been camped out here, choosing to stay with Ritchie the entire time. Since they only had one tent, a few of the kids had volunteered to sleep outside, but Serena and Ritchie slept in here - along with a couple of others. Misty, paranoid of bugs as she was, had wanted to sleep in the tent at first, but she changed her mind when Ash said he was sleeping outside.

Serena gazed up at the yellow fabric that made up the pyramid-shaped walls. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking.

"You know, you've got really pretty hair, Serena," Ritchie said suddenly.

Serena blinked. A slight blush tinting her face, she replied, "thank you."

He grinned at her - Ash's trademark grin, a little crooked, but sweet. There was a look in his eyes, though, that Serena had never seen in Ash before.

She smiled at Ritchie. "I think your hair's cute too."

...

Lance's hands shook ever so slightly as he approached Wallace's house.

He didn't know what to expect in there, but he had some ideas, and none of them were pleasant...

Slowly, he walked up the steps to the front porch and rapped his knuckles against the door.

No answer.

He knocked again. Still nothing. Not even an "I'm coming!" from somewhere inside. Lance tried the doorknob. To his shock, the handle turned easily and the door swung right open.

Wallace was _always_ careful to lock his door at night and whenever he went out.

The shaking in Lance's hands was more apparent as he walked in. The living room was empty. He checked the kitchen - that was, too, though there was a half-empty glass of water sitting on the counter.

Lance walked toward the hallway, and as he did, he saw a a trail of of blood on the floor leading from the hallway. His stomach did somersaults.

He stepped into the hallway, looked up, and froze.

"Oh, Arceus," he whispered in horror.

Wallace was lying, crumpled, in the hallway, in a puddle of blood. Lance raced forward, dropping to his knees beside the young Elite Four member. He grasped Wallace with trembling hands and turned him faceup.

Lance's eyes widened and his breathing quickened. Wallace's shirt was soaked red with his blood, and one of his ribs had snapped and now jutted through his skin, leaving a deep gash. That must have been the reason for most of the blood.

Blood had smeared Wallace's face and was still dripping from his left eye. He wasn't wearing his hat, so Lance could clearly see the deep gash near the back of his head, and the blood that soaked his hair.

Lance was shaking badly now. His face was white. "Oh, Arceus... oh, _Arceus_..."

He stood and quickly checked through all the rooms. The bed in the guest room, where Steven had presumably been sleeping, was empty.

And Steven was nowhere to be found.

Lance grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number, pressing the device to his ear.

_"Hello? L-Lance?" _Cynthia's voice trembled. She was definitely scared. _"Wh-what did you find?" _

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are not going to like this..."

...

Cilan's eyes were dull as he stared at his brother's grave.

Iris stood beside him. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze - a reassurance.

He and Chili and Iris had buried Cress in the forest near Nimbasa City. Elesa was buried not far from there. Skyla had completely fallen apart upon finding her childhood friend dead...

Cilan's eyes darted over the area. The earth was freshly turned up; it had only been eight days since his brother's death and burial. They had carved a slab of wood from one of the many trees in the forest, and Iris had carved in the words.

_In Loving Memory Of _

_Cress Griffith, _

_Beloved brother and friend. _

_You will not be forgotten. _

The tears were coming again. Chili was already in tears, standing to Cilan's left.

Cilan stepped forward. He daintily set the flowers on the grave, right in front of the tombstone, grasping the older, wilted ones and tossing them to the side.

Cilan shivered. His eyes rimmed with red and holding back tears that threatened to spill, he turned and walked briskly back to the campsite. Iris followed.

Chili did not.

...

Winona sighed. She was tired.

Stretching and yawning, the gym leader flopped herself down onto the couch. She was also bored.

It was just then that her phone happened to ring. Sighing, she pulled it out of her pocket and pressed it to her ear. "Yes?"

She listened for a moment. "...okay, why?" Another moment of listening. Then her eyes widened.

"N-no..." Winona breathed, horrified. "Oh, _Arceus_ no."

...

Gary's fists were tightly clenched as he sat on the ground near the tent.

According to their story, Cilan and Iris had been traveling with Ash's mom and a little girl - and his grandfather. But they had split up upon entering Nimbasa, just for a little while, so Delia and the Professor could find a place for them to sleep and Cilan could find his brothers.

Then Team Rocket had attacked, and neither Cilan nor Iris knew what had happened to Delia, Catie, or Professor Oak.

Gary just had to believe that they were okay. They hadn't seen any sign of them turning or after the attack, so they were clueless as to their whereabouts. But he had to believe they were okay...

"Gary! _Gary_!"

Gary looked up. It was May, racing towards him, clearly very excited. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked tiredly.

"I - It's... it's your _grandfather_!" she gasped. "Professor... Professor Oak!"

Gary sat bolt upright. "_What_?!" he cried.

May's face was bright and full of elation. "Professor Oak! A-and Ash's mom and the little girl, Catie! We were out looking for supplies, and we found them camped out in the forest, just like us!"

Ash looked up, eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

Gary's face paled. "Oh, Mew - Grandpa..." he muttered.

"Mom?" Ash asked in disbelief. "You found my _mom_?"

May nodded, grinning wildly. Ash shook his head and smiled. "No way."

Slowly, a smile edged onto Gary's face. "Oh, _Mew_. Grandpa, it's my _grandpa_..." His smile widening, he looked up at May. "Take me to him."

She nodded, grabbing his hand and leading the way out of their little clearing and into the trees, Ash right behind them.

Gary glanced back at the campsite. He saw Misty sitting there, knees pulled up close to her chest, gazing after him.

She was smiling.

...

Cynthia's hands trembled as she pressed the button to hang up.

"Steven," she moaned. "Oh, Arceus, no... n-not Steven..."

"Cynthia, what happened?!" Glacia cried.

Cynthia looked up at Glacia. "S-Steven..." she whispered, tears shining in her eyes. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Garcia's eyes widened. "Y-you mean..."

"I don't know." Cynthia shook her head. "He found Wallace in the house. Broken ribs, covered in blood, unconscious, near dead." Glacia drew in a sharp breath, and Cynthia continued, her voice wobbling. "Lance said there was blood on the ground... a-and he couldn't find Steven anywhere..." She broke into sobs, and Glacia stepped forward, wrapping the young Champion in a hug.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay..." she whispered.

"What if... wh-what if he..." Cynthia broke off the end of her sentence. "I couldn't... I don't think I could bear if..."

"It's alright, Cynthia," Glacia murmured. "It'll be alright." She held the younger woman in her arms, supporting her.

But neither of them believed that. And none of the other Elite in the room believed it either.

...

Professor Oak knew Delia was excited.

She was talking to Catie now, telling her more about Ash. Over the past several days, the young woman entertained the girl - as well as herself - by telling her stories, most of which were about Ash. Catie seemed to really like the stories, and she was always begging to hear more.

The Professor was happy for Delia, he really was. But a larger part of him was still wrapped in grief for Gary.

She was about to reunite with her only son. _His_ only son was _dead_, and now his grandson was too.

He closed his eyes and turned away from Delia, seating himself on the soft grass. He didn't want her to see how he was feeling.

He didn't want to ruin her happiness.

When May, Max, Dawn, and Brock had stumbled into the clearing, it had been a surprise for both parties, to say the least. Upon seeing them, the kids had all gotten really excited - and somehow, they seemed even more excited to see the professor.

Professor Oak recalled how Max had tried to blurt something out, but May had shushed him. He recalled how Dawn's eyes had shone and how Brock had given the others a knowing smile.

Then they had rushed off, saying they needed to tell the others. That they needed to bring Ash to see this, to see his mom.

Delia was obviously beyond excited. The Professor wished he could share her elation.

But that would take a miracle. Bringing Gary back to him and restoring his happiness - that would take a miracle.

Finally, May arrived, breathless. Ash was right behind her.

Delia gasped. Then she cried out and ran forward, crushing Ash in a hug.

She was sobbing, holding him like she'd never let go. Catie was watching with curiosity. May was smiling, but there was something more to her expression...

"Hey, Professor Oak," she said excitedly. "There's, uh, something I think you'd like to see. Or, well, some_one_..."

Professor Oak frowned. He stood up, walking over to where May was standing and smiling slyly.

"And who might this someone be?" he asked, mildly curious, his eyes crinkling gently as he gave her a weak smile. He could think of only one person he really wanted to see, and that was impossible.

"Well, it might be _me_." A familiar voice called out from behind him.

Immediately, Professor Oak froze. His face paled.

_No. It can't be. _

May giggled.

"No," the Professor breathed, shaking his head. "No..."

He turned, and there was a young, brown-haired, fourteen-year-old boy, casually walking up to him. He had a huge smile on his face. "Hey, Grandpa," he said.

Professor Oak shook his head. "No. No, this... this is..." He reached out a trembling hand and gently touched the boy's face. "Oh, oh Arceus..."

Gary reached up and grasped his grandfather's hand with his own, pressing it to his face. Only moments before, Professor Oak had been certain he would never hold this boy's hand again, never caress this boy's face again, never again feel the touch of his precious grandson.

The Professor shook his head in disbelief, his eyes wide with shock.

"G-Gary?"

...

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! **

**Yep, I'm cruel. I ended it RIGHT. THERE. **

**But don't worry... I promise next chapter will be up soon, and believe me, it'll be SOMETHING all right! Even better than this one! I hope. **

**Well, I had fun with this... especially Cynthia's and Lance's reaction to the whole Wallace-and-Steven deal, and of course the Professor Oak scene was awesome... **

**But there's something else I have to mention. I have invented a new ship! It's called AmourTwinShipping, and it's... IT'S... wait no! Close your eyes and guess first. **

**... **

**... **

**... **

**... **

**... **

**Okay. Now let's see if you're right. AmourTwinShipping iiiiiiiiiiiiis... Serena x Ritchie! **

**Get it? Because AmourShipping is Serena and Ash, and Ritchie's like Ash's twin? **

**I feel like since Serena obviously has a canon crush on Ash, but Ash TOTALLY belongs with Misty, Ritchie is the perfect pair for her! He's more mature and more thoughtful, so that's absolutely perfect! Don't you feel like they make the most ADORABLE couple?! **

**Anyway, I'm proud of myself for inventing this new ship. Maybe one day it'll be in a billion other PokéShipping fanfics and maybe on Bulbapedia and everyone will love AmourTwinShipping and think I'm so clever... But anyway! **

**I'll probably start putting up one-shots for this, maybe, probably. Heh. If I get around to it in between writing for TACAEJ and TRR and ACoW... hopefully I can find the time! And you they'll help me spread this AWESOME ship, right? RIGHT?! **

**Hehe, well... anywho... **

**And don't forget to review, either! I have a lot of people who followed or favorited but didn't review. :( ...but that's okay! :) I love reviews, but I guess if you don't want to, that's fine too. Anyway... **

**Hope you enjoyed! See ya next chappie! **

**Pikachu: "chappie"? **

**Yes. Chappie. ;) **


	3. Chapter Three: A Reunion Like No Other

_**The boy laughs. **_

_**"Finally," he says. "I've been waiting for this!" **_

_**She smiles as she opens the laptop. "Yeah. I know." **_

_**She begins to type. **_

**... **

**Hiiiiiiii! I'm baaaaaaaack! **

**So, it seemed everyone was extremely happy about last chapter, despite that it may have been a little bittersweet. Well, let me assure you, I'm just as happy as y'all are. Believe me, I was waiting for the chance to write this AWESOME moment! **

**Gary: I've been waiting for it too. You know very well how much I have been waiting for it. **

**Drew: You haven't been giving me much attention lately... **

**Oh, shut up Drew! You'll get plenty of attention... soon! **

**Drew: *rolls eyes* Kit doesn't own Pokémon... **

**Nope. Anyway... **

**And now, to continue on with the beautiful tearjerking reunion that I so abruptly cut off last chapter. zErin37 mentioned how emotional grandpas always get her choked up... well, prepare for some more choke-uppi-ness! And some more stuff with our friends the Champions, and Elite Four, and dear Wallace and Steven because they are just SO fun to mess with... and I present to to you... chapter threeeeee! **

**... **

**... **

**CHAPTER THREE: A Reunion Like No Other **

**... **

**... **

Professor Oak did not believe it.

He saw Gary standing there in front of him. He felt the touch of his grandson's hand in his own. He clearly heard the voice he thought he'd never hear again.

But he still didn't believe it.

He stood there for a moment, beyond shocked, as his dead grandson held his hand and looked into his eyes and spoke to him.

And then his eyes crinkled, and his lips twitched upward, and he _smiled_.

Professor Oak swept forward, knees buckling, wrapping his arms around Gary and holding him tightly - _desperately_. He held Gary like he'd never let go, and Gary returned the embrace with equal vigor.

"Oh, Gary," Professor Oak whispered into his grandson's ear. "I - I thought you were gone... when I saw you on the TV, and that Persian, I just..."

His voice cracked. He held Gary tighter, arms wrapped around the boy, and the tears came. "G-Gary..."

Gary was crying too. "Grandpa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I... I p-put you through that, I..."

"Gary," the Professor said gently, cutting him off. His arms were still wrapped around his grandson as he pulled back. "Don't. I just... Arceus, I'm just _so, so glad _you're _alive_..." He reached up and caressed Gary's face in his hands. Then he pulled the boy into his arms again, back into a hug, and the tears came even faster.

Gary was trembling in his arms, sobbing. "G-Grandpa..."

"Shh... it's all right, Gary. It's all right..."

And even amidst all that they knew was happening, and all the reasons why everything was definitely not all right, suddenly none of it mattered. All that mattered as the two of them, now reunited. Suddenly, right then and there, everything seemed like it _would_ be all right.

Professor Oak held Gary tighter, whispering promises that everything would be all right, that it'd all be okay.

And both of them believed it, too.

...

Delia could not describe her excitement.

As she rushed forward and crushed her son in a hug, she was so happy, so very, very happy to see him, face to face, and to see that he was okay. She hadn't seen him at all for over six weeks, and for most of that time she thought he was dead.

Delia pulled back. With tears in her eyes, she whispered, "h-have you been changing your underwear e-every day?"

Ash grinned up at her, his eyes brimming. "Y-yeah. Yeah, Mom, I have."

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu added. Delia laughed and tweaked his little black nose, which he seemed to like.

She pulled her son back into a hug. "Oh, Ash," she murmured into his hair, "p-promise me that you'll never do that again. I - I can't... couldn't lose you again..."

She could hear him grinning as he replied. "I'll try, Mom." And she smiled, because she knew he would, even if he really couldn't control it.

She pulled back again and gently caressed her precious boy's face. "I love you _so much_, Ash."

He grinned crookedly up at her. "Yeah. I know. And I love you too."

She leaned down to gently kiss his cheek, and he returned the gesture. Then she looked over at Professor Oak, and her jaw went slack.

He was standing face-to-face with a young brown-haired boy, looking even more shocked than she was. As she watched, he reached out to touch the boy's face before sweeping him up in a hug.

"No," she murmured. She looked down at Ash. "That's not..."

His grin was even wider than before. "Yeah. It's Gary. Nope, he's not dead."

"Chu!" Pikachu put in happily.

Tears shone in her eyes as she watched Gary and the Professor hold each other, both of them trembling, both of them crying.

She saw Professor Oak's smile, and it was wider than anything she'd seen from him in the past two weeks. In fact, it was the first _real_ smile she'd seen him wear since Gary's murder.

Delia gave Ash a gentle squeeze. "Just look how happy they are."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad to see them together again. Gary..." He trailed off. "Gary's just been a mess these past couple weeks, 'cause Professor Oak thought he was dead and all. It tore him apart to know what he was putting his grandpa through."

Delia nodded. "I can imagine."

Ash sighed after a moment.

"Felt the same way for me, too, honestly."

Delia looked up curiously as her son continued. "I mean, that time when I was stuck in the Team Rocket base... it just hurt so much to know that everyone thought I was dead. Even Pikachu - and even you, Mom."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed. Ash smiled and rubbed the little mouse's head affectionately. "Chaaa..."

Delia laughed. "I'm just glad you're back." Glancing over at the professor, who still had not let go of his grandson, she added, "and I'm quite certain Professor Oak feels the same."

...

Winona leaned forward, grasping Skarmory's metallic feathers as he zoomed across the sky. Her heart was pounding in her chest as they approached Sootopolis City. All of her thoughts were on Wallace.

She didn't know what had happened or anything about it at all. All Winona knew was that it was bad. She recalled her earlier phone conversation with Lance.

"Winona," he'd said, sounding breathless - and _terrified_. That was when Winona had started to worry. Nothing _ever_ shook Lance up. "I - I need you to come, come to Sootopolis City - now!"

"...o-okay, why?" she had replied, sounding - and feeling - uneasy.

"I - It's Wallace, he's hurt, and Steven - oh, Arceus, it's bad... he... so much blood, I..."

"Oh, _Arceus_," Winona had muttered. "I-I'm on my way."

And now here she was, nearing the edge of Sootopolis after about a ten minutes' flight. Ten minutes of worry, and uneasiness, and _fear_ for Wallace.

They landed right in the middle of the street in front of Wallace's house. Winona recalled her Skarmory with trembling hands and rushed up the steps of Wallace's front porch, throwing open the door. The first two rooms were empty, but there was a deep red liquid smeared across the floor. She rushed into the hallway, and Lance was there, kneeling on the ground beside a broken, bloody figure.

Winona drew in a sharp breath. "Wallace," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, her knees buckling as she dropped to the ground on Wallace's other side.

Now she understood why Lance hadn't tried to describe the awful state Wallace was in. His face was dripping with blood. His head had a deep, awful gash in it, and it was clear that he had several broken ribs. One of his ribs was jutting through his skin, tearing through it, leaving a bloody open wound in his chest.

And _Arceus_, there was _so much blood_.

"Is he - " she started, but Lance interrupted.

"He's alive," he said tiredly. "Barely. But he's alive."

"Did you call - "

"The hospital," he finished. "Yes. Right after I called you and Cynthia. They're sending an ambulance..."

Winona nodded, and was quiet for a moment, gently stroking Wallace's aquamarine hair.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

Lance shook his head. "I... I don't know, Winona. I just found him like this, and Steven's gone..."

Winona's eyes widened. "_Gone_? You don't mean..."

"No, he's not dead - he might be - I don't - I just _don't know!" _Lance's voice rose to a shout in his frustration. "I don't know, all right? All I know is that I can't find Steven, Wallace is practically dead, and I found the mark of Team Rocket's Black Hands outside on the street! That's all, okay?" His voice was quiet now. "I try to act like I know everything sometimes. And I do know a lot. But I just..." Here he faltered; something rare in his case, one who never let his feelings show.

"I just can't always have all the answers, all right?" he finished, turning his head back down to Wallace.

Winona was quiet for a moment, though the gentle movement of her hand as she stroked Wallace's hair did not stop.

"You don't have to."

Lance looked up, his expression hard, but Winona saw slight confusion in his eyes.

"Have all the answers - Lance, you don't have to. It's fine. Nobody's going to hate you because you don't have the right answer for them, okay?"

Lance did not get the chance to reply, because it was just then that they heard sirens wailing. The ambulance.

The siren sound stopped in front of Wallace's house. Winona stood, her shoes click-clacking on the wooden floor as she jogged into the foyer.

The paramedics rushed in, throwing open the door in just as Winona had. "Miss, are you all right? Do you know of the man who was assaulted here?"

"Y-yes," Winona stammered. "Um, he... he's in here..."

Winona led them into the hallway. Immediately, they brushed past her. Lance stepped back as they gathered around Wallace and started saying things about drugs and medicines and all kinds of things Winona didn't understand. They wrapped his wounds in clean white cloth, which, to Winona's horror, was soaked red in seconds.

"Miss, am I correct in assuming that this is Wallace of the Elite Four of Hoenn?"

"Y-yes," she replied, her voice trembling.

A stretcher was brought in. Winona winced as she watched them put a brace around his neck and torso before carefully lifting him onto the stretcher. She stepped forward as they carried the stretcher out to the ambulance, trying to speak, but the words crumbled at her lips.

"C-can I..." she begged. "P-please, let me, I..."

One of the paramedics glared at her, but seeing her teary face, his expression softened. "You can ride in the back with him," he told her.

Winona didn't hesitate to climb into the back of the ambulance. She knelt beside Wallace's broken body and reached out, tenderly stroking his hair.

"W-Wallace," she whispered, her voice scratchy and full of tears. "P-please don't leave me..."

As she spoke, he omitted a sharp, pained gasp. His form shifted, and he let out a short whine.

"Wallace, it's okay," Winona said desperately. "Y-you'll be okay... it's all right, th-they're taking you to the hospital, you'll be fine..."

It killed her to see him in such agony.

He took one short, hitched breath, before going still again.

Winona panicked for a moment, leaning her ear close to his mouth. She felt his breathing and fell back, relieved. He was just unconscious again.

Winona's entire form trembled as they rode towards the Sootopolis City Hospital.

Yes, she broke off their relationship when he rose to the position of Elite Four member, because she was sure it just wouldn't work. No, they weren't together anymore. And yes, it bad been entirely her decision.

That didn't mean she didn't love him.

And maybe this was what it took for her to realize it.

...

He finally pulled away.

Still clutching tightly to his grandson's hand, Professor Oak walked back over to join May, Ash, Delia, and Catie.

"Wow!" Catie said happily. "I've never seen you smile so big before!"

The Professor laughed and reached down to ruffle her hair as he spoke. "That's because I don't think I've ever been this happy before, my girl," he said with a laugh. He gave Gary's hand a gentle squeeze.

"So," Delia asked curiously. "Gary, we all know you..." She faltered for a moment. "Well, you were attacked, and... everyone thought that you were dead, so..."

Gary sighed. "Well, truth is, I _was_ dead... for a couple of minutes. Of course, then I was revived by Arceus, and he gave me some weird prophecy that still doesn't make any sense."

Professor Oak and Delia both blinked in surprise.

The Professor, though, reached out to wrap his arms around Gary for a moment. When he pulled back, he was smiling.

"I don't care about that," he said, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "All I care about is that you're _here_, and you're _alive_." Then he hugged Gary again. Gary returned the embrace.

"Yeah," Gary said with a nod after his grandfather had pulled away again. There were tears in his eyes, too. "And I'm just glad I finally found you."

...

Emily awoke in a cold, cold place. It was a dark place, too.

A cell. A holding cell.

Her arms burned. She looked down and winced. There were rows of scores on each arm, each made by a sharp blade after she refused to listen to Team Rocket.

She closed her eyes. She would not listen to them. She would not help them or answer any of their questions.

Her frail, malnourished form trembled as she thought of all the terrible things they had done to her, and all of the terrible things they _would_ do if she continued to disobey.

She drew her knees in close to her chest and hugged herself. She was cold, so very cold. And she was hungry. And every time she moved, it hurt, because she was so badly bruised from the many times they had beaten her over the past two weeks.

Emily buried her face in her arms.

She wanted Trip.

She wanted her cousin, always more like a brother to her than anything, to be here and comfort her and hold her. She wanted Trip to whisper to her that it was all going to be all right. She wanted him so, so badly.

Meanwhile, a grunt was walking through the halls where the holding cells were. As he did, he suddenly stopped, thinking he heard something.

He listened. There they were, the sounds of - of _something_ \- coming from one of the cells.

He peered through the bars of the cell door. A young girl sat huddled in the center of the cold, dark room, her shoulders shaking.

It took him a moment to realize that the sounds were coming from the girl.

And it took him another moment to realize that, though quietly and almost inaudibly, the girl was _crying_.

...

**Okay, there ya go, chapter threeeeeee... **

**Poor Emily. **

**Emily: *rolls eyes* YEAH, poor me. **

**Oh be quiet! I could do worse to you! **

**Gary: Don't doubt her. She will, believe me. I would know. **

**Man, you all just hate me, don't you. **

**Cindy: Naw... we love ya! Least I do. **

**:3 Thanks, sis... **

**Anyway, don't forget to review, guys... if you're gonna read this and favorite it, don't you think you could at least take the time to review? I mean, I take the time to write it... **

**On that note, I think I just wanna offer a little shoutout to MeliaAntiqua, Typhlosion8, and PikaGelly, who have been loyal readers and reviewers for quite a while now... heck, Melia was the first person to review this story, ever! Anyway, you guys are so awesome, so thanks. :3 **

**See all of you guys next chapter! And remember, revieeeewwwww! I love you all! ;) This is ChocoChipKitty, aka Kit, signing off! **

**Gary: First time I've seen it end like that... **


	4. Chapter Four: Parting Ways

**Hiya there folks! I know it's been awhile, but life got in the way as it tends to do, and I've been trying to split my free time - what little of it I have - between this story, a SSB fanfiction, a 4th-wall-breaking fanfic, and a new one that probably won't come out for awhile (though I am working on it a lot). So I took a giant hiatus from EVERYTHING. **

**So, yeah, you're probably tired of my excuses and I'm sorry for not updating and all that BUT - ! I'm here now and here comes a chapter! **

**Gary: Sweet! **

**Misty: Kit doesn't own Pokemon. **

**Meowth: Right, dat's it, an'... he'e we go! Git dose cameras rollin', folks! **

**... **

**... **

**CHAPTER FOUR: Parting Ways **

**... **

**... **

Catie held tightly to Delia, pressing into her shirt and breathing in her sweet scent.

She didn't really know what was going on. Not really. All she knew was that they'd left the others and they were going somewhere.

"Delia," she whispered, "wh-where are we going?"

"We're going home," Delia murmured in reply. "My home. We're going to Nimbasa City, first, to get some sort of directions, and then we're going home."

Catie nodded. Normally, the thought of home would have excited her, but she was too tired to really be excited. She slumped against Delia and closed her eyes.

...

Her voice was quiet and surprisingly gentle as she spoke.

"I can't live like this anymore, James."

His reply was more urgent. "But you - but this is all we've got! And we've been a part of it for years now!"

She sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of exasperation; it was one of sadness and despair. "We can make our own living, James. We could do it. We've done it before, haven't we?"

"But, Jessie - "

"No." Her voice had taken on a sharp edge. "No, James. _Listen._ When I joined Team Rocket, I _wasn't_ signing up to be a murderer. I never was. You've seen what Giovanni's doing - you know exactly what he's doing."

She tore off the jacket with the big red "R" and tossed it to the ground, revealing her black turtleneck shirt underneath. "I'm _done_ with this."

He stared for a moment, hesitating, before following suit, ripping off his own jacket. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Then so am I."

...

Gary heaved a sigh.

The young brown-haired boy was staring listlessly up at the sky, making pictures out of clouds, as he waited with the rest of the group.

He was thinking of his grandfather, and it was easy to see.

Both Gary and Professor Oak had been reluctant to part. Ash and his mom had been, too. But they all agreed it was the safest thing to do. Delia and the professor would go back to Nimbasa City to get a sense of direction, and maybe a map, before heading off for home on Oak's Dragonite.

The group of kids would continue on their way to Sinnoh.

Right now, the group consisted of Ash, Gary, Brock, Misty, Ritchie, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Trip, Iris, Cilan, and Chili. Gary gave another, smaller sigh. That was a _lot_ of people to remember.

Chili was going to be headed back to Striaton City, soon, too. But neither Cilan nor his brother were ready to part ways with each other after... after what had happened to Cress.

Gary shivered. He'd seen the blue-haired boy after the battle. That kind of death... it was absolute _torture,_ and, well, Gary would know.

Right now, Cilan and Chili were whipping something up for the group to eat before they left for Sinnoh. Gary watched the two triplets carefully. It was painfully easy to see their grief.

The young researcher did admire the way the green-haired one, Cilan, tried to smile - if only to lift his brother's spirits just a little. It was kind of sweet.

But it also made Gary ache for the both of them. He'd never had a brother, or any kind of a sibling, but when Ash had "died"...

Ash was, in all honesty, the closest thing Gary had to a brother. Once, they were so close that you might have believed they _were_ brothers, and Gary still regretted how awfully he'd treated Ash to ruin that relationship. The sibling-like closeness they'd had as little kids was long gone, thanks to Gary's own arrogance.

For the longest time, he hadn't realized just what he was doing, and how much he was hurting Ash - and himself. But they had both matured. And they became friends again, perhaps not quite like they had been as little kids, but still very close.

Then Ash had "died," and from there, everything just got worse and worse as time wore on.

Gary bit his lip. All this thinking was taking him in a downward spiral of negativity...

Maybe if he talked to Ash, he'd feel better...

"Hey, uh, Gary?"

The brunet boy's head snapped up. What do you know, it was Ash. "Oh, hey there, Ashy-boy."

Ash fidgeted a little upon hearing the nickname. "Um, hey, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

Gary nodded. "Go on, Ash. I'm listening."

The raven-haired trainer smiled gratefully. Then his expression turned somber. "Gary, I wanted to talk to you about... you know... when you..." Ash paused, hesitating.

Gary knew how the sentence was going to end. He knew it the moment it began, from Ash's tone and expression, and the pause made it more obvious.

"...died."

There it was. Gary knew it.

Ash said the word "died" carefully, as if he'd rather not use it. Well, that wasn't exactly a surprise. Ash had had plenty of experience with death by now, sure, but that didn't make it any more of a comfortable topic.

Rather, it made it worse.

Gary just nodded in response to Ash, a sign that he'd heard. Ash seemed to take that as permission to continue. "See, I just... I wanted to let you know that it was really hard to see that. I mean, I _hate_ that feeling of being helpless, and when one of my friends is hurt... I..."

Ash choked up, his shoulders shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Just... please try... not to let that happen again, Gary. Please." Ash gave his friend a weak grin. "I mean, I know it sounds silly, but I just want you to know that I care about you, and try not to... _die_ again unless you're around me."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Around you?"

"Because I'd find a way to save you if I could - and I think I would, too," Ash explained. His expression darkened a little. "I know I'd die to save you, or any one of my friends."

Gary nodded.

Heck, that was true enough. And Gary knew it.

He gave Ash a smirk. "Gotcha, Ashy-boy. I'll try to only die if it's around you. Even if that means both of us falling off a cliff instead of just me."

Pikachu had just bounded over from where Dawn had been making poffins, hopping into Ash's lap. The little rodent seemed to find Gary's last comment funny and started giggling.

Gary rolled his eyes. "That mouse is thinking of Lumiose Tower, isn't he?"

Ash cracked a smile. "You know, he probably is."

The raven-haired boy rubbed Pikachu's ears affectionately as the little Pokémon's giggles grew into outright laughter. And soon, both of them were laughing harder than ever, holding each other and lying on the ground, like they'd never stop.

Gary shook his head, walking away with a smile on his face, but there was a sinking feeling in his stomach.

There was something off about the way Ash had spoken to him.

He thought of how Ash had paused while speaking, as if looking for some kind of permission to continue, and how he'd chosen his words carefully - not speaking as easily or as relaxed as when he chatted with his other friends. It might've been the topic of death, but it seemed like there was... more to it, somehow.

Gary cringed a little.

He'd caused that discomfort between them, he knew he had, from all he'd done to his fellow trainer when they had just started out. And even still, with how he had treated Ash, the raven-haired boy was still willing to give up his life for Gary.

Gary cursed himself. Oh, how he wished he could've just gone back in time to make things perfectly right again.

Like they used to be.

Like they were _supposed_ to be.

But then, for what felt like a very long time now, nothing had been like it used to be - or like it was supposed to be - no, not in the least.

...

"Get down!" the professor hissed, ducking into a bush and pulling Delia after him.

Catie's eyes widened in fear. "Are - are those the bad people?"

"Hush, Catie, they'll hear us," Delia whispered frantically, almost harshly, but after a slight pause, she nodded 'yes' in answer to the girl's question.

"Yes... they are," she murmured, pressing her lips to Catie's ear so Catie, and no one else, would hear. "Now, you must be quiet..."

Catie nodded, gazing with wide, fearful eyes up at Delia's face. If they heard her... if they found them... Catie didn't know what the bad people would do, but she knew that it would be very, very bad.

So she kept quiet.

But in the end, that didn't matter too much...

...

"Hey, Cassidy! Seen any more of them kids the boss wants so bad?"

"Not a sign of 'em, Bo."

"...CASSIDY, WE'VE BEEN PARTNERS FOR _SIX YEARS_ NOW! MY _NAME_ IS - "

"Biffy, you are _way_ too sensitive about this."

The man, whose name was Baloney - I mean Butch, seethed with fury as his partner kept searching.

"Anyway," Cassidy continued with a somewhat bored sigh, "I guess I'll be glad when he kills them all. Those kids were annoying."

Bi- ah, _Butch_ \- sorry kids - nodded his agreement. Neither of them much cared whether the children were dead or alive, but they were a definite pain in the rear end for the pair.

A large, beefy-looking man walked up to them both. "Found 'em yet?"

"No, sorry," Cassidy mumbled.

"Hm. They must've left the city by now. We'll have to search the surrounding a- "

He was interrupted by a shout. "Orm! Orm, come quick!"

The large man - Orm - turned quickly, letting out a bellowing laugh upon seeing the young agent's findings.

The group of Rockets had found and roped an old man, a young woman - who was hiding her face for some reason - and a little rusty-haired girl who was crying, all of whom Orm recognized.

"The kid's mom, the famous professor, and the Aura girl," he breathed. Then he laughed again. "Excellent work..."

...

When he awoke, he didn't recall much.

And then slowly, it came back to him, then faster, and suddenly his head was spinning with all that he'd remembered.

He remembered - he was beaten in an alleyway - the pain, the blood, and oh, _the pain_ \- seeing Wallace - Wallace's cries of pain - and then they lifted him, carried him a way, and the next thing he knew he was here.

Steven blinked slowly.

He tried to sit up and gasped sharply.

"I... I don't think you had better do that, sir. Lay down again," a small voice said from out of the darkness. Steven obliged, relaxing, and soon a tiny face leaned over his.

"My name's Emily. I'm ten. Team Rocket got me a... a while ago, maybe two weeks."

He gave a small nod, and she continued. "You got here last night. You're hurt real bad, sir. Broken bones everywhere, black eye, and lots of fractured ribs. And a head wound, too, but they took you away late last night and you came back better, so I guess they wanted to make sure you stayed alive."

Her voice was small and fragile, and her tone grim. She said she felt like it was about two weeks she'd been here, but Steven could tell that had been plenty of time for Team Rocket to hurt her in all kinds of ways - physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"But I don't think you should move around at all. They treated you, sure, but they didn't totally fix you. Stay put and you'll get better soon, 'kay?"

Steven tried to speak, but his voice cracked, and he realized there was dried blood in his mouth. He was repulsed for a moment, then tried to speak again, with better results this time.

"I'm... Steven Stone. Champion of the... Hoenn Region." He coughed up some more blood, and heard a small gasp come from Emily. "My friend... Wallace... is he..."

"I dunno," Emily sighed. "I only know about you, and that's only a little, anyways."

She looked away from him. "Take it from me, though, you'd rather Team Rocket kills you than what you're gonna face. And I'd know." She looked back, tears shining in her eyes. Steven realized what she meant upon seeing the rows of scores lining her arms, and the bruises covering her body, mostly her face. "They're gonna want answers from you. I didn't listen to them. And the one time I did, they hurt me anyway. I know they're going to kill me eventually - I just hope it's soon, so I can be done with this."

Steven felt tears start to form in his own eyes. He sat up, ignoring the excruciating pain in his chest and the throbbing in his head, and reached out to Emily, wrapping her in a one-armed hug.

He didn't say anything, and neither did she.

They just sat in silence, until Steven felt hot tears on his sleeve, and heard the small, muffled noises of Emily crying beside him.

...

**Well, there you go. **

**Cliffhanger with the Prof, Delia, and Catie. Some of Gary's thoughts. And we find out what's happened to Steven. **

**Next chapter, we'll check on Wallace, Winona, Lance, and Cynthia - I promise! And HUGE thanks to PokemonOtaku0909 and Lala from TechEd (she's not just your average guest, by the way everyone, lol). Lala, you know who you are. ;) and Otaku, your reviews are totally motivating me, so HUUUUUGE thanks for that! **

**Well, hope you enjoyed this, guys! Even if it was short! I'll try to update soon! :D **


	5. Chapter Five: A Futile Promise

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME - ! **

***ahem* **

**Anyway... **

**Welcome back, guys! And welcome back, me! And welcome back, characters of the TAC series! **

**Characters of the TAC series: We hate you. Leave us alone. Go away. **

**Shut up, today's a good chapter, you'll like it. **

**Gary: *skeptically* ...really...? **

**Possibly. Um, anyway, on with the chapter? **

**Meowth: Da cameras ain't workin', Kit, we might just 'ave to put off da chapta - **

**No, you just gotta hit them. **

**Meowth: Hit 'em? Like how? **

**Like this - **

_***BAM***_

**... **

**... **

**CHAPTER FIVE: A Futile Promise **

**... **

**... **

**Meowth: Oh, dat makes sense. **

**... **

It looked like a miracle when she showed up. They found out why she was there, and realized it _was_ a miracle.

"I..." Catie stumbled, and Ash rushed to her side, steadying her. "I got away from them... the bad people..."

She'd just walked into their camp out of the blue, looking more dead than alive. The sight immediately sent waves of shock and anxiety through all of the kids - if Catie was in this state, then _what happened to Ash's mom and Professor Oak...? _

"Bad people?" Ash's brow creased with anxiety. "Team Rocket?"

She nodded weakly. "I think so. Mama - I-I mean, Delia and the old man, they... they..."

Catie fell silent. Ash's stomach lurched.

"Wh-what..." His mouth was dry. "What happened to my mom, Catie?"

"T-Team Rocket... they... hurt them and..." Tears were rolling down Catie's cheeks. "Delia promised me we'd be okay, and we got away, we _did,_ but then there was fire and I don't know what happened, and - _and_ \- "

The little girl burst into sobs.

Ash's hands were shaking as he pulled Catie into a hug. He saw the stark-pale face of Gary out of the corner of his eye, and felt as though his heart were sinking into his stomach.

"It'll be alright, Catie," Ash mumbled. But he didn't believe his own words.

May dropped down beside them, taking Catie into her own arms, and took on a motherly tone as she stood up, holding Catie close. She started to hum gently. "It's all right," she sang softly. "It's all right..."

Ash closed his eyes and put his face into his hands.

...

What had happened to Delia, Catie, and the professor was simple:

Team Rocket captured them and dragged them along while they searched the forest on the _west_ side of Nimbasa City (lucky for the kids, who were camped in the east forest). But the three captives got away, because of the general lack of common sense among the Team Rocket agents. _Of course_ the grunts forgot to check them for weapons. And so Professor Oak's jackknife went unnoticed and he was able to slice through their ropes.

They got away. And then the grunts noticed, and in a panic, let out their Pokémon - one of whom was a Growlithe who accidentally set the forest on fire while attacking. All three of them, Delia, the professor, and Catie, were separated by the flames. And Professor Oak's knife happened to fall out of his pocket.

One of the grunts saw Catie, then saw the knife, made a grab for it - but Catie was faster. She snatched it up and ran.

Catie ran and ran until she could run no farther. Then she walked, and stumbled along, and finally made it to the kids' camp, either by some chance miracle or the fact that her brain had unconsciously memorized the way they'd came.

Either way, her very escape from Team Rocket _was_ a miracle in itself. The grunts' Pokémon should have slaughtered all three of them, but Catie got away by a lucky break. The grunt who saw Catie should have managed to get to the knife before her and either kill her or gravely wound her - but she had quicker reflexes in that one moment.

This was what the kids, while flying along toward Sinnoh, managed to decipher between Catie's near-incoherent, half-asleep ramblings and the things she directly told them.

And my, wasn't it quite the story to hear.

Ash couldn't get the thought of his mother out of his mind as they flew. Pikachu seemed to notice this, and nuzzled his trainer affectionately as a way of reassurance.

It didn't help much, but Ash was grateful for the effort. "Thanks, buddy," he mumbled.

"Pika," Pikachu responded, licking Ash's cheek, which elicited a small smile from the raven-haired boy. But his mind was to occupied with darker thoughts for much more than that.

After several hours of flying, it began to get dark. Their Pokemon were tiring rapidly.

"C'mon, Charizard, get in the ball. You know you need the rest," Ash urged.

Charizard shook his head defiantly and grunted in response. He kept flying.

Ash sighed. "If that's what you want. Remember, though, the others are switching Pokemon and I can ride with Gary on his Blastoise if you need a break."

Charizard snorted and flapped his wings harder, surging ahead. Ash laughed and grabbed onto his hat, and Pikachu curled tighter in Ash's lap.

"Pika!" the little mouse cheered, excited at the speed.

Ash smiled.

It was reassuring to know just how much his Pokemon cared for him, and how much they'd do for him - but in a way, it was also a burden.

Because Ash didn't know if that was something he really deserved. And he didn't know if it was something he could pay back to them, ever.

...

Cynthia mumbled something unintelligible, and Gardenia frowned, unhappy at her Champion's emotional condition. She, Maylene, Candice, Phoebe, Bertha, and Glacia had all gone out for lunch together to try to cheer each other up... well, mostly to cheer Cynthia up. They invited Winona too, but she'd denied their request, choosing instead to stay at the hospital with Wallace.

"What's that, hon?" Bertha asked gently. "Didn't catch that, sorry. These old ears." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Cynthia offered a weak smile in return, but it faded as she opened her mouth to speak. "W-we..."

She broke off, tried once more to gather herself, and started again. "Steven and I, we..." She took a shuddering breath. "W-we never got to tie the knot..."

There was a short silence as that sank in. Gardenia was the first to speak. "You mean - " But she didn't finish, letting her mouth hang open in shock.

Cynthia nodded slowly, and drew one of her hands out of her pocket.

On it was a silver ring, set with three small diamonds.

Gardenia swore Candice nearly had a heart attack. "You and Steven were _engaged?"_ The girl gasped out loud. Cynthia nodded, keeping her head low as she bent over her coffee.

All the other women at the table burst out into excited chatter for a small moment, but it quickly died down. None of them could believe that they hadn't noticed it earlier. It then occurred to them why Cynthia hadn't brought it up: Steven was gone now.

Possibly for good.

And they'd all forgotten that for a moment.

Glacia reached out a hand. "Cyndi..." she murmured, squeezing Cynthia's hand affectionately. "It'll be all right, girl. We'll find him. I promise."

Cynthia nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

It was a futile promise.

They all knew that.

...

"Twinleaf Town!"

Dawn's excitement was evident as she yelled out the name of her hometown. "Oh, my gosh! There it is!" she continued to yell. "It's Twinleaf Town, it's really there! _We're_ really there!"

"Jeez, no need to yell," Paul muttered from beside her.

"Aw, don't be a party pooper!" Dawn exclaimed, giving him a playful shove. May, beside her, giggled. Dawn was probably the only one in the world, besides Reggie, who could touch Paul without getting yelled at.

And secretly, he was happy for her. Happy that she was about to return to her home, and her mother - and a little happy that he would see his brother soon, too.

Yeah. That was a nice thought.

...

The heart monitor beeped out slowly.

Winona could not take her eyes off Wallace's pale, bandaged face.

And she wondered, with each short _beep,_ if it would be the last.

...

**Gary: Kit... your definition of "good chapter" is WAY skewed. This was NOT. A. GOOD. CHAPTER. **

**Why not?  
**

**Gary: It was SAD. And now there's the possibility that my grandpa's dead! **

**Well, no. Rule _that_ out. If he was dead, then I'd have had a terrifically horrible scene of his death, and the chapter would revolve around it, because that's just how I am. And, oh yeah, you'd be traumatized for life. **

**Gary: ...fair point. But still. It was SAD. And _short._ **

**Hey! It's a chapter, okay? And Dawn and Paul and the gang are happy, and near to Dawn's home! And I didn't grievously injure you and jeopardize the life of someone love, now, did I? **

**Gary: No... **

**Right, exactly! I'm saving that for _later!_ So be quiet and revel in your safety and un-traumatized childhood while you can. **

**Gary: Um, oka- WAIT WHAT **

**Before you ask, your Grandpappy is _not_ the one I'm talking about when I say "someone you love." **

**Gary: ...you don't mean - **

**Oh yes I do. (I'm purposely not mentioning the name, because I'm leaving it up for guesses!) **

**Anyway, readers, hi! Sorry it took SOOOOOO LONG and sorry for the sadness and sorry if it seemed a bit filler-y. (Well, not sorry for the sadness.) **

**But the filler-y-ness will be made up for soon. I'm preparing for and foreshadowing the big stuff of this book, which will be comin' soon, so get ready for that!**

**And watch out for a new fic of mine coming out soon, titled _Whatever Comes Our Way._ It's about Ash and Dawn and a Riolu. Well, two Riolu in particular. It's still in the planning stages, and I plan to have it all written out up to chapter 10 before I publish it, that way I'm not struggling to update that one AND this one at the same time. **

**On that note, expect another update soon! ;) **


	6. Chapter Six: Lots of Craziness & Poffins

**Here's another chapter, as I promised! I'm getting super excited, because the ****_real_**** action will be starting soon. This'll be a really happy chapter, though, and the next couple chapters will be more suspenseful than action-packed. And I'll try to keep things happy. **

**Gary: ...really? **

**Yeah, really! I don't want my characters to suffer too much! **

**Gary: Okay, who are you and what have you done with Kit? **

**Very funny. Okay, let's start the chapter! Meowth? **

**Meowth: You got it! **

**... **

**... **

**CHAPTER SIX: Lots of Craziness... and Poffins**

**... **

**... **

Dawn tripped.

And fell.

She was so excited to finally be almost home that when they landed in Twinleaf Town, she tripped over herself climbing off of Togekiss.

"You okay, May?" Drew asked, looking down from Flygon. "Wait. That wasn't May. That was Dawn."

"You know, Drew, we look _nothing_ alike," May informed him, sounding annoyed.

"Sure, but falling off a Pokémon is just something you'd do, so I automatically assumed it must have been you."

Dawn climbed to her feet and giggled a little, which only made May even more annoyed. "Shut up, Drew!"

The green-haired coordinator flipped his hair arrogantly. "Thanks for the offer, but no."

They continued to snipe at each other. "Lovebirds," Gary muttered. Ash, standing right beside him, looked confused.

"Lovebirds?" he echoed... _much_ more loudly. "What makes you say that?"

Everyone turned and stared for a moment. Drew and May pointedly looked away from each other, faces flushed.

"Ash," Misty began after a long silence, sounding exasperated. "Number one, you _don't_ repeat those kinds of comments loudly enough that the couple to whom it is directed can _hear_ you. And number two, Gary said that because - "

"Because fighting can often be interpreted as flirting," Brock interrupted. "After traveling with the two of you for awhile, I'd know."

There was another silence.

All eyes were now riveted on Ash and Misty - well, mostly on Misty, who had turned bright red and was pulling out her mallet.

...

Johanna Berlitz stirred the Poffin mix in the pot, eyes dull, face slack. She couldn't remember what flavor she was making. It was probably the usual - Glameow's favorite. The one she always made.

It had been nearly two months now since Dawn had been kidnapped. And Johanna was still waiting for her daughter's return, desperately clinging to the hope that she was still alive - that she hadn't been -

Johanna closed her eyes. No, she wouldn't think of that, she couldn't. And yet she was unable to stop the scenario playing in her mind: Dawn, lying in the street in a puddle of blood, her Piplup crying over her -

Johanna cried out and clutched her head, tears forming in her eyes. No, no, no. She could not imagine that. Dawn was alive.

Dawn had to be alive.

Glameow sprang up onto the counter and peered over the stove and into the pot. "Glam?" she purred, pushing her head up against Johanna's shoulder. "Glameow?"

"They'll be ready in ten minutes, Glameow," the woman said with a tired sigh.

...

Emily was sleeping.

Her head rested on Steven's lap, and her dirty, tangled hair was sprawled over his legs. He couldn't help but smile down at her.

His thoughts drifted to Cynthia, and he felt a sharp pang in his chest.

He needed to get out of here. What did _she_ think had happened? Was she okay? Was Wallace okay? Arceus, was Wallace even _alive?_

If Wallace had died -

_No._ Steven closed his eyes. He wasn't going to think of that. But the thought surfaced, and horrible images along with it, much as he willed them not to.

He saw Wallace die in hundreds of horrible ways in his mind, and then his mind drifted further and he wondered despite himself if Team Rocket had gone after any of the other champions.

Like Cynthia. Oh, Arceus. Steven felt furious tears coming into his eyes at the thought of them hurting her - or worse.

He reached down and began to stroke Emily's hair gently, trying to calm himself. She was so young. So untouched and innocent and free - before Team Rocket got ahold of her.

_I have to get out of here. _

_And I have to get_ her_ out of here. _

...

"Glameow? What is it - oh, there's someone at the door?"

"Glam! Meow!"

Johanna smiled. "All right, I'll get it." Glameow bounded onto her shoulder, purring ecstatically.

Johanna couldn't help but wonder why the little cat was so excited. She reached out to open the door, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Mom?"

She saw Dawn's face and her messy blue hair and tattered clothes, and after a short silence, burst into tears. Dawn tackled her mother in a hug and sobbed.

"M-mom..." she whispered. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Johanna whispered. Her baby, her baby was back home, safe and sound, alive and well.

Johanna held her daughter like she'd never let go.

...

Serena giggled as she held out the Poffin to Fennekin. "C'mon, try it - it's good!"

"Fen!" Fennekin said stoutly, turning her snout away in stubborn refusal.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to eat it myself..." Serena said slyly, popping it into her mouth. Fennekin looked back, curious now.

"Mmmmm..." Serena drew out the sound dramatically. "Oh, this is DELICIOUS! Man, this is good! Oh, it's SO yummy!"

Fennekin blinked, then leaped onto Serena, shipping and crying out for some Poffin. Serena laughed.

"Well, that sure worked," Dawn said with a giggle. Serena looked up and grinned. "These things are amazing! Have you tried PokéPuffs?"

Dawn cocked her head. "No, I haven't. I'll have to, though!" She held out another Poffin, which Serena gladly took, handing it to Fennekin.

"Fen, fen!" the tiny fox cried, reveling in the sweet yet spicy taste.

After exchanging a tearful reunion, Dawn's mother had invited them all in and made snickerdoodles cookies and LOTS of Poffin. Serena had come outside, taking advantage of the nice weather, and Dawn had popped out as well.

Serena flopped back on the grass. "The clouds sure are pretty," she murmured.

"Mhmm..." Dawn replied with a yawn. They stared for awhile, Piplup in Dawn's arms and Fennekin lying by Serena's side.

The peace was unexpectedly interrupted, however, by a certain troublesome trio...

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double..."

Dawn and Serena sat bolt upright and exchanged looks.

"Not them again," they groaned in unison.

...

"Giovanni, we've found them again!"

"Good. Leave them for now. Continue to track them."

"Yes, sir!"

"...uhhhhhh, sir, what about the girl? The older one - childhood friend of the kids."

"Oh, yes, her. What was her name again?"

"Erm... I think it was... Branch or something..."

_"Branch?"_ Giovanni looked aghast.

"Ah, Leaf. That was it."

Giovanni nodded. "Very well then. Keep an eye on her. We still have yet to find whether she's an aura wielder or not..."

...

"Pika!" Pikachu darted in from the kitchen and onto Ash's lap, crumbs littering his little face.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash grinned. "How'd you like those Poffins, huh? Mrs. Berlitz sure does a good job with 'em, don't ya think?"

"Pika-chaaaaa!" Pikachu squealed, thrusting his arms in a wide arc in his excitement.

Ash's smile widened. "Awesome!" He turned to Misty. "Hey, Mist, are the cookies done yet?"

"What? They were done five minutes ago, Ash!"

"I know... but I finished that batch already," Ash explained, a little embarrassed.

Misty blinked, then groaned.

"I should've known..."

...

"Here, why don't I help, Mrs. Berlitz?" Cilan offered. Brock looked up.

"Oh, I'll help too!" he added.

"Oh, thank you," she said with a smile. "Dawn's helping me with the Poffins, so why don't you two help me make more snickerdoodles?"

There was a sudden flash of light, and a tiny squirrel-like Pokémon was shuffling around, squeaking excitedly and apparently searching for something.

"Emolga! What are you doing? You can come out whenever you want, but don't just go searching around people's kitchens!" Iris scolded angrily.

"Yew yew!" Axew echoed with the same tone.

"Emo emo," Emolga muttered dejectedly, trudging back out of the kitchen.

"Sorry," Iris apologized. "She heard snickerdoodles, and... Well..."

Cilan laughed. "What an interesting mix of contrasting flavors, sour and sweet, and how well they seem to m - "

"Cilan," Iris said warningly, holding up a hand, "it is NOT evaluation time."

He blinked.

"Okay..."

Iris skipped out after Emolga, and Cilan returned to his cooking.

...

_"L-let go of me!" the girl cried, trembling. "Jiggly, go! Sing!" _

_"Arcanine, destroy that Pokémon." _

Leaf held herself tightly as the memory rose in her mind.

_"The power to kill..." _

_Gary's screams filled the air. _

Leaf began to shake.

_"Leaf, you have to get out! Gary's alive!" _

_Then the professor was dragged away... _

Leaf shoved the memory of his cries of pain out of her mind.

She'd get out.

Somehow.

Right?

...

"Wi..."

Winona's head snapped up.

"Winona," Wallace wheezed.

He was awake. He was awake!

Winona cried out and thrust herself forward, wrapping her arms around him, but being careful of his damaged ribcage. "Wallace," she sobbed. "I - I was so scared you - you wouldn't wake up..."

She pulled away, and saw that he was crying, too. "Steven," he whispered hoarsely. "Took him. Kidnapped..."

"What?" Winona drew in a sharp breath.

"T-Team Rocket," he struggled to say, his voice cracking and fading. "Team Rocket - Winona! Th-they - Cynthia!" He gasped again, and then slumped forward again. The heart monitor kept beeping steadily, but Winona hardly noticed it.

Team Rocket.

Steven.

Kidnapped.

Cynthia.

He'd been trying to give her a warning.

...

Lance glanced at his phone when it buzzed.

His face paled.

"No."

Quickly, he dialed a number.

"Come on, Cynthia, pick up..." he muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, she did. "Lance?"

"Meet me in the back room of the Pokémon Center here in Sootopolis - _now."_

"What?"

"Cynthia - _you're in danger_."

...

"May?"

She looked up from where she'd been reading on the couch. "Hi, Max," she said with a smile upon seeing her brother. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed. ZuZu squeaked happily. Max grinned.

"Hey, May... can I sit by you?"

"Of course!" She happily agreed. Max grinned and plopped himself down.

"What're ya reading?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, just a magazine I found..." She murmured.

"May..."

"Yes, Max?"

"I'm scared."

May blinked, looking down at her little brother.

Then shesmiled and hugged him close, tears in her blue eyes. "It' okay, Max," she murmured. "I'm here. I've got you."

Max gladly leaned into the embrace.

"I love you, May," he whispered.

"Love you too, little bro," she whispered back.

...

"Forrest, when's Brock coming home?" Suzie asked anxiously. "Hes been gone for a long time."

"I don't know," Forrest muttered, continuing to stir the pot pie filling. "Soon. Pass me some of that chicken over there - yep, that's the stuff. Thanks."

He didn't have the heart to tell her what he really knew - that there was a good chance Brock wouldn't be coming home.

Ever.

...

"Mana... phee!"

Manaphy twirled happily underwater.

Mama was coming back.

...n

Dawn held the Poffin out to Paul. "Come on!"

"It's Pokémon food, not human food," Paul muttered.

"I know that, but it's still yummy!" Dawn said happily, taking a large bite out of the Poffin.

"...Okay, now I'm _definitely_ not eating it."

...

**There. A mix of happy and sad, with lotsa characters! **

**Think carefully about these four scenes: Leaf, Manaphy, Wallace, and Forrest. **

**It's ridiculously easy to see what's gonna be happening soon, eh? **

**Gary: I'm surprised there was no awful stuff this chapter. It was kinda... happy. **

**I know, crazy, right? **

**Gary: Very crazy. **

**And I'll try to emphasize the ships more. I'm kind of doing a bad job thing in the ROMACE with the ADVENTURE and ACTION... Heheheh... **

**Well, review if you've got the time, please! See ya next chappie! **


	7. Chapter Seven: Enter Team WHAT?

**I'm back, guys! And we're back to the era of quick chapters at random times - oh, now I'm getting nostalgic. Back when I first put out TACDIF, I'd sometimes put up two chapters within an hour because I was so excited and on a writing spree. XD **

**Anyway, here comes the chapter. Remember Team Rocket interrupting Serena, Dawn, Piplup, and Fennkein's cute little moment last chapter? **

**That's what I'm starting with now! **

**... **

**... **

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Enter Team Rocket! I mean... Team... What? **

**... **

**... **

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"Really? Guys, now is NOT the time - " Serena started, but Jessie cut in.

"No interrupting the motto, Kalos twerpette!" the magenta-haired woman bellowed. She then smiled sweetly and continued.

"To bring back the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Wait.

Something was different there.

Serena blinked. "Hold on - "

"Team Justice, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Join our cause, and for justice we will fight!"

"Meee-owth, that's right!"

Okay, something was very wrong there.

It was only then that Serena noticed that a blue "J" replaced the typical red "R" on their shirts...

...

"I'm here."

Lance looked up. Cynthia was standing their, her eyes dull.

"Cynthia," he began. "Listen. According to Wallace, Steven has been kidnapped by Team Rocket - but there is a good chance he's still alive."

Cynthia's eyes glimmered with hope at that.

"Also, Wallace seemed to be saying something about you in his delirium. I received a text from Winona about it - it seemed to be nothing of real concern. But I received a second text saying that she found something in the pocket of his jacket: a note with your name scrawled on it."

He paused before adding, "it was written in blood."

Cynthia drew a sharp breath.

"Thus, we can't afford to - " Lance never finished his sentence before his TV flickered to life. "What?" he muttered. "Did I hit the remote, or - oh." His vace visibly paled. "Oh, Arceus."

Giovanni's face was on the screen, with a cruel smile broadcasting out for all of Napaj to see.

And Steven, beaten and bruised, with clothes tattered and bloody, was hanging in chains behind him.

...

Steven was helpless.

They had him chained to the wall. In front of a camera broadcasting to everyone in the nation. It was decidedly worse than being in the cell with Emily.

He hated the fact that the whole of the nation could see him like this: one of their leaders, beaten, helpless, and completely at the mercy of their greatest enemy.

"I would recommend you don't do anything rash, people of Napaj," Giovanni said coldly. "Trust me, if you try to fight back against us or retaliate in any way... this man, Steven Stone, Champion of the Hoenn region... will be dead in the blink of an eye."

"Don't listen to him!" Steven yelled toward the camera. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, I'm just one person - "

He was stopped by a sharp blow to the chest from a Hitmonchan. Steven gasped in pain, and felt his vision begin to blur.

"I just think you had ought to be careful, Napaj," Giovanni finished. "Team Rocket is rising..."

Steven gave a sharp cry as more than one rib snapped beneath another hit. He blacked out, and the last thing the broadcast showed was him slumping forward, unconscious, beaten... _defeated._

...

Johanna Berlitz's hand dropped from her mouth.

"Oh, my," she whispered as the broadcast ended. "Oh..."

Ash had a fierce look on his face. "They're not getting away with this," he hissed. "We have to stop them. I can't let anyone else die..." He cast a sideways glance at Gary, his voice cracking just a little. It was barely noticeable.

Misty, Gary, and Pikachu were the only ones in the room to pick it up. Pikachu gently nuzzled his trainer's cheek, and Ash smiled.

"Thanks, buddy," he murmured, affectionately scratching Pikachu under the chin.

Brock walked in the next moment, a fresh batch of cookies on a plate in his hands. He'd left the room when the broadcast came on, unwilling to see whatever it was.

"Here," he said, setting the plate down on the coffee table with a small smile. "Made with love."

Ash took one and grinned. "Thanks, Brock."

The older boy sat down with a sigh. "We had better get going, you know. We need to get to Veilstone City next."

The gazes of the others dropped to the floor. They knew this peaceful time couldn't last forever.

"We shou- "

Brock never finished, because just then, Dawn and Serena burst in from the door, looking breathless and excited. Fennekin and Piplup raced in behind them.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!" Dawn cried, bouncing up and down in her excitement. "You're _not_ going to believe this!"

"I actually might," Gary commented. Trip smirked, half amused.

"Team Rocket - I mean, Jessie, James, and Meowth - th-they're _not_ Team Rocket anymore! Now they're calling themselves Team Justice and they're fighting on _our_ side!" Serena blurted.

"...you were right. I don't think I believe that one," Gary admitted, blinking.

The group followed Dawn and Serena outside and found, to their shock, Jessie, James and Meowth standing there. Except they wore a blue "J" on their shirts now, rather than their old red "R".

Meowth even had an adorable little cape with the same symbol on it.

"Believe it now?" Dawn prompted Gary.

"...mmm, nope."

...

Greetings were exchanged soon enough. Team Rocket - ahem, _Team Justice_ explained why they had decided to _become_ Team Justice, and the answer made enough sense.

"We were desperate when we joined," James admitted. "Back then, we didn't have much of a choice. But when all this started happening - "

"I mean, we're not _murderers,_" Jessie cut in. "And we didn't want to be." She glanced at Gary as she said this, then at Cilan and Iris.

"Don't even ask how we're alive," Gary said with a sigh, anticipating the question.

"Right." Jessie nodded.

Meowth frowned. "So, where're all you's twerps plannin' ta go now, anyways?"

"Veilstone City," Paul said immediately.

The trio cast worried glances at one another. After a small, anxious pause, Meowth finally spoke up again.

"Um, yeah," the Scratch Cat Pokémon said with a short, nervous laugh. "About dat..."

...

Cynthia didn't speak as Lance drove.

She was sitting in the passenger's seat of the car, and she held her silence, occasionally glancing at the ring on her finger and blinking back tears.

Was Team Rocket really coming for her next?

Cynthia closed her eyes and exhaled briefly.

"We close yet?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head.

Another long stretch of silence.

"How long?"

He glanced over at her and frowned slightly. "Three hours, give or take."

She nodded. "Right..."

...

Ten minutes and one quick, tearful goodbye later, all of the kids (plus Team R- er, Team _Justice)_ were headed to Veilstone at a much faster speed than they'd planned. Aboard her own Togekiss, Dawn reached back and squeezed Paul's hand as a form of reassurance.

"It'll be fine," she murmured. "We'll get there in time."

He didn't respond, just kept looking ahead. There was fear shining in his dark eyes.

Paul, who never got scared.

Of course, it was understandable in this case - completely so. Because they'd just found out that Veilstone City, Paul's own hometown, was next on Team Rocket's list.

...

**Dun, dun, dun! **

**So, how'd you like that? **

**Next chapter is gonna a be a big one, but I'm planning on doing something you guys will NOT see coming, so get ready for THAT! **

**Also, I have a new, impulse-written fic that I put up last night. It's called _The Fighter, the Dreamer_, and I hope you guys will read it - and review it for me, too! :3 **

**See you next chapterrrrrrr... **


End file.
